


Faulty Regen

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creeper, Dream is an absolute puppy dog simp who is happy to be allowed along for the ride, Embarrassed GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, George is just so terrified of expressing even a single emotion, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Minecraft, Minecraft Potions, Minecraft physics, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Needy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Coital Cuddling, Potions Accident, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Set in minecraft, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Transformation, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: A poorly made potion causes George to have two huge problems he has to deal with, and the only person who can help is Dream.(AKA: George grows breasts and they start production immediately.)A/N: This is another one of those that I would recommend you read all the tags before proceeding. 😅
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 52
Kudos: 363
Collections: MCYT





	Faulty Regen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has art associated with it! WARNING: There are spoilers and it is VERY NSFW. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much to S0ckytySucks on twitter!! <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/S0ckytySucks/status/1368747801023242243

Dream was good at a lot of things, but brewing wasn’t one of them. Usually, the creation of things, like potions, food, and armor, was left to George, and the destruction of things, like mobs, ores, and the land, was left to Dream, but George was gone. He had to get supplies, and he needed to get the _right_ ingredients. After the last time Dream had tried to do it and came back empty handed, George had insisted he would go from there on out, while rolling his eyes.

Dream had offered to go with George, for protection, but George suggested he get better at brewing, and that he give George a chance to practice fighting.

_“I’m not some helpless little rabbit, who will die after falling from a jump! Let me go out on my own for once!”_

So George was gone and Dream was brewing, rather unsuccessfully.

It should have been easy. The recipes were all written down in George’s careful handwriting. He had even taken the time to write extra clearly, making sure the words were legible despite him writing left-handed. Dream wasn’t sure what he was doing _wrong_. The first potion had come out a sickening grey color, viscous and smelling of poison, and his goal had been a potion of swiftness. Thankfully, they had a lot of sugar to spare, which is why he had chosen it.

After hours of trying, he managed to get a single potion that looked close to the right color and texture. He drank it, cautiously, and it did technically work, but it also made him pretty dizzy too. How had he even managed to do that?

He finally just gave up, huffing in frustration. It was George’s job, George’s specialty, and he was good at it. Dream didn’t need to learn a skill like that. He just needed to protect George while he did it. That was how it worked.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal a confident, smiling George, proudly holding up a sack of the goodies he had acquired on his excursion. “I found everything I needed!”

“Wonderful!” Dream replied, genuinely excited for him. “Nice work! Let’s get it all put awa-” His sentence cut off at the sudden appearance of a green thing behind George. A creeper had snuck up on them, all green rustling branches and terrifying black eyes. It hissed its warning, infuriated by the mere presence of the humans in its lands, and began to explode.

“George!” Dream called, trying to reach for him, to pull him inside to safety, but it was too late.

George started to run, recognizing the sound, but he didn’t quite make it far enough. The explosion slammed into him, launching him into the wall of their little cabin with a sickening crunch. He gasped in pain and groaned. “Dream… Regen… _Please_!”

“Yes, of course!” Dream immediately started tearing through their potion stores, trying to find the right one, but there wasn’t any regeneration left. They had used it all apparently. His eyes darted around helplessly, from George to the chest that lacked what he needed, before he made a decision.

He would have to make it himself.

With a deep breath, he started leafing through the potion book, trying to find the regen recipe, before gathering supplies. Thank goodness they kept ridiculous stocks of _everything_ just in case they needed it. They had been settled long enough to have surplus that most would never see.

He hastily threw the ingredients together on the stand, bouncing his leg anxiously. Occasionally his eyes would shoot over to where George was writhing uselessly on the ground. It was hard to watch, but at least he was still _alive_.

Finally, the ingredients finished percolating, and the potion was done. It was paler pink than usual, pastel rather than magenta, but it smelled okay, and there wasn’t a lot of time. 

The second it was done and inspected, Dream ran over to where George lay, collapsing to the ground immediately. With a careful, loving grasp (while trying not to think about the “loving” part), Dream gathered George into his arms and lap. He carefully cradled George’s head, tipping it back slightly and propping it up in the crook of his arm, so he could pour the potion in George’s mouth.

The first bit sloshed against the back of George’s throat, but it disappeared magically, a slow pink glow chasing down his spine and throughout his body. George sputtered, but once he roused enough to recognize what was happening, he sucked it down, wrapping his lips around the rim of the bottle and guzzling it without hesitation.

Dream sighed a little in relief, slumping into the wall. George would be okay, and that was all that mattered. The burns and awkward positioning of joints were already evaporating, and he had managed to make a potion properly. It felt good.

George lay there for a moment, nuzzling into the soft grip Dream had on his head, before suddenly coming to his senses. “I’m fine. I’m fine! Get _off_!”

Dream dropped his hands immediately, a little bit embarrassed, and scooted away. “Sorry…”

“No, it’s fine…” George’s cheeks were tinged slightly pink, but surely that was the exertion. “Just the heat of the moment… I get it. But, I’m fine okay?” He threw in a reassuring smile, to make it a little easier.

“Yeah, okay. I just… I worry.” Dream ran his fingers through his hair.

“I know.” George’s tone was too soft, and they both looked away.

“I, uh, I better uh… You know…” Dream stammered, unable to come up with an excuse.

George took pity on him. “Fix the yard?”

“Right, yes!” Dream hopped up, shying away from where George was still resting on the floor. “I’ll- I’ll- I’ll get right on it!” With that, he disappeared around the corner, happy to be free of that awkward moment.

The one kind of creation he was pretty okay with was building. It was the task he and George shared. There was something relaxing about laying down rows of stone, getting your hands deep into the dirt, and building a structure. He didn’t get to do it nearly enough, but he wouldn’t wish another creeper explosion to give him the opportunity again.

Once the lawn was back in place, with patchy grass that would hopefully spread itself out, Dream started to make his way back inside. “You know, I really can’t believe you got caught by surprise like that, though! I mean, how long have we been dealing with them, noob?”

It was really bad timing for a creeper to blow up. There was never really a _good_ time, but he really didn’t like getting blown up while mocking someone else for it. It just smacked of the universe hating him. Thankfully, his reflexes were a bit better than George’s, so he managed to get farther away. The creeper still threw him, but not as hard or as far. There was still some pain, but he wasn’t writhing uselessly on the ground.

“You were saying?” George teased, eyebrow raised.

Dream coughed. “Fuck off.”

“Whatever.” George reached out and grabbed a cooked steak, holding it out to Dream. “You’re lucky _I’m_ the mature one of the two of us.”

“More like ancient!” Dream coughed again, the laughter that had started to bubble up becoming painful.

George blinked. “I don’t have to give you food, you know.”

Dream groaned pitifully. “I’m sorry, Georgie. The creeper must have knocked the sense right out of me.” He writhed on the floor a little for effect, trying to keep the stupid grin off his face.

“I actually hate you.” Despite that, George handed him the beef and made sure he was actually able to eat it.

They decided the lawn could wait until morning.

~~~

Dream was usually a relatively sound sleeper. He could wake up if he needed to, but he could also sleep through all the horrifying sounds the night had to offer, which was something George couldn’t always do. That’s why it surprised him that he shot up in the middle of the night, suddenly awake and alert, anticipating _something_ that was coming soon. He just had no idea what that something was.

Then, he heard it, a kind of pitiful groan coming from the next room over. _George_. There were no other thoughts in his head, no other concerns, besides rescue. He rushed over, and, as he continued hearing the desperate pained gasps of his friend, he threw the door open without even knocking. “George, are you alright?!”

“Wait, don’t!” George replied, throwing his hands in the air as if he could toss Dream back with his mind.

Dream was undeterred. “Are you alright? I heard you! What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” George’s voice was high pitched, his breathing ragged. “Everything is fine. I just… stubbed my toe.”

“You’re tucked into bed, George…” Dream took a step in. “Are you being held hostage or something?”

“Dream, please!” George squealed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “I’m fine! Please go!”

“You don’t _sound_ fine.” Dream pursed his lips. “You know you can talk to me, right Georgie?”

“Yes, yes, of course! Everything is fine. Just please, _go_!” George panted, shivering despite his blankets.

Dream threw his hands in the air, a kind of surrender, and started to walk out, but another groan erupted from George. Dream turned to see him clutching his chest for dear life. “Oh God, you’re still injured! Let me see!”

“I’m not injured!” George insisted, but another sound shot out of him, indescribable and worrying.

“I really don’t understand why you won’t let me help!”

“Because there is nothing you can do! Now get _out_!” George growled, throwing his arm to the door.

Dream would have left, he started to even, but then the blanket slipped down, puddling in George’s lap, and Dream saw what the problem was. “How do you have…?”

“Don’t you _dare_ say the word,” George snapped, covering his breasts with his arms. “This is probably _your_ fault anyway! Your stupid potion! Can’t make a fucking potion correctly! I mean, how do you fuck up so bad that something like _this_ happens?!”

Dream was dumbstruck, leaning against the door for support. “Did it hurt when they… grew?”

“No…” George bit his bottom lip, chewing on it anxiously.

“But they hurt?” Dream pushed, gently.

“Yes…” It was scarcely a whisper, and George couldn’t look at him. “They hurt.”

“Why…?”

George’s lip started to tremble, despite being trapped between his teeth. “Um…” He was cut off by a sudden keening whine that arched his back. His breasts were practically put on show by that action, clearly outlined by the moonlight and the sudden tightness to his shirt.

Dream already had weird fluttery emotions for George before, but this was causing him an immediate issue. He didn’t enjoy George in pain, but… he had to adjust himself while George suffered his attack.

Finally, it seemed to pass, and George lay back on the bed. “Fuck, it _hurts_.”

“George, I can’t help you unless you tell me what to do… A potion? Some food? Water? Maybe we can go find a village, see if there are any clerics?” Dream babbled, shuffling forward bit by bit.

“There’s nothing, ahn!, you can do, Dream. And none of those things will help. I just have to wait until the effect passes.”

Dream stopped moving forward, kneading his feet a little. “But, George, you’re still in pain! I might not be good at potions, but I’m okay at stews, right? Maybe I can make you an oxeye daisy and mushroom stew?”

George threw his head back and sighed. “There is only one thing to be done, besides just waiting, but it’s _not_ something I can ask of you.”

That stopped Dream in his tracks. “What… What is it?”

“I can’t ask you to do it.” George’s gaze was absolutely transfixed on a singular spot of the ceiling, unwilling to even consider that Dream was there. After a moment, he yanked the blanket back up, but it didn’t do much to hide their shape.

“You’re not asking me to do anything,” Dream soothed, taking another cautious step forward. “You’re just telling me what’s wrong! Maybe there is more than one solution!”

George’s voice dropped to the barest, almost unintelligible whisper. “They’re _full_.”

“Full? Full of what?”

George’s head twisted to the side, so fast it might have broken his neck. “What do you _think_ they’re full of, Dream?” he snapped.

Dream might have been more angry for the rude and condescending reply, but there was so much pain and _terror_ in those big, brown eyes. Besides, Dream could never stay mad at him. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” George turned his head back to the ceiling.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to help, though?” Dream inquired, genuinely curious. Was it because George didn’t want him, or because George wanted him too much? He knew which one he wanted to be true. “I could… I can help you with that.”

George’s face was made of fire, a strange combination of rage and an embarrassed blush that chased it’s way under his hair and beneath his shirt. “I never said you _couldn’t_ . You could _physically_ help. I said I could never _ask_!”

“Why not…?” It was Dream’s turn to sound meek. Obviously this was a weird occurrence, and embarrassing, but if anyone could help, it would be him. Despite all of George’s blustering, Dream knew he was the only one George trusted enough, if anyone.

“Because it’s _weird_ ! Because it’s… I mean, god, would you even _do_ it?”

“Yes.” The answer surprised even Dream, mostly because he said it out loud and also far too quickly. He tried to cover for himself. “I mean, it’s no big deal, right? But if you didn’t want me to, I would never push! Of course not!”

There was silence for a while, a haunting silence that made Dream want to scream. He had clearly gone too far. “Listen, forget I said anything, and I’m sorry for barging in here. I’m… I’ll just… I’m gonna go, okay? If you need _anything_ , you let me know, alright?”

Dream didn’t pause at all as he made his way back to the door. He knew George, and there was no way he was going to ask for-

“Dream…” George’s voice was so slight, it barely existed.

Dream turned anyway, to see George sitting up in the bed, blanket pooling in his lap again. His chest heaved lightly, but Dream tried to keep his focus on George’s eyes. He had never had to try before.

“Would you actually…?” George trailed off, eyes darting around the room.

“Yes.”

“Because I _tried_ , but I don’t know how!” George whined, despite himself.

Dream pressed his lips together, a worried line. “You think I have experience in this?”

“No.” George bit his lip again. “But I… They… Um… Your… mouth…” 

The last word was so quiet, Dream wasn’t sure he had heard it. “My…? You think that will help…?”

George’s face was absolutely scarlet, and all he could do was nod, still not looking at Dream. “I can’t… reach… with mine…”

“How long have you been stuck like this?”

“A while…” George admitted.

“Oh, George, I’m so sorry!” Dream cooed, crossing the room in several steps. “I wish you had come to me earlier!”

George covered his face with his hands. “I regret telling you at all!”

“Why?”

“What?” George looked up accusingly. “Because you are definitely going to make fun of me for this later? Because I have fucking _tits_? Because…” His eyes darted away again.

It was time for Dream to be a bit vulnerable. He caught the edge of George’s chin in his cupped hand, which caused George to jump a little, but he did gaze up at Dream cautiously. “George, I would never make fun of you for this. First of all, it’s probably my fault, but it’s also clearly affecting you. We don’t ever have to talk about this again. We can just pretend it never happened if that suits you better.”

“I would appreciate that. You… promise?”

Dream crossed his free hand over his heart. “I promise. If I ever mention it without your permission, you can kill me and steal all my stuff.”

George grinned at that. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, you can… Just… Please help…”

Dream started to lean in, to reach over, but it hit him suddenly. “George, I need to know what I am allowed to do to you.”

“What?” George pouted a little. “Just… help me…?”

Dream shuffled in place. “I know this is… awkward, but George, I don’t want to do things to you that you don’t like…”

A shining vulnerability washed over his eyes for a moment. “What do you _want_ to do to me, Dream?”

Dreams eyes scanned down George’s body, starting at his crown of soft brown hair and catching his pretty eyes, perfect mouth, sudden breasts, small waist, and… other things. A blush spread on his cheeks. “So much.”

“Oh?” George’s eyes went wide, but then they narrowed, became lidded, and he batted them at Dream. “Well, if we don’t talk about it tomorrow, there is a lot you can do, _baby_.”

“George! Did that potion make you…? Or, like, do you actually want…?”

“Yes, Dream, I actually want. I have wanted for a long time. Now, _please_ , less talking and more _helping_!” George started to lift his shirt for him.

“Wait, let me…” Dream murmured. He clamored onto the bed, gently settled between George’s legs, and slid down until his face was just above George’s navel, with one hand catching the hem of George’s top. “Can I kiss you here?”

George nodded, letting go of his shirt. “Yes, please.”

Without breaking eye contact, Dream lowered his head and placed a soft kiss right below George’s belly button. For a moment, the breast issue was forgotten, as sparks flew between them. Dream wanted nothing more than to go down, to milk something else, but George was in pain, and selfish desires like that could wait.

He kissed up George’s torso, moving the shirt out of his way as he went. Sometimes, he would lick the skin softly or nip at it, grazing it with his teeth. George let out little breathy sighs at every connection, which only encouraged Dream to keep going.

Finally, though, George had to push. “Dream, this feels _amazing_ , but _please_ , they _hurt_!”

“Right! Sorry! I got… distracted.”

George gave him a knowing look. “I noticed.”

Dream paused, staring at the hint of what was to come peeking out from under George’s shirt. “You know… If I can’t make fun of you tomorrow, you can’t make fun of me either, okay?”

George rolled his eyes, huffing out a little burst of air.

“I’m not doing it until your promise.”

At that, panic spread across George’s face. “Okay, I promise. I won’t make fun of you _tomorrow_. Just… Please?”

Dream nodded solemnly. With a deep breath, he carefully pulled the rest of George’s shirt up, exposing his chest to the cool air of the room. George helped him rip it the rest of the way off, a little too eagerly (not that Dream could comment).

There was a moment of hesitation then, as Dream looked at George beneath him. It was a little bizarre to see it, but delightful all the same. George was blushing, a pink tint to most of his face and chest, and he couldn’t watch as Dream took him in. 

The breasts themselves were… perfect. Dream had to physically restrain himself from making a comment about how he knew George would be thick, because George would hate it. They were large, soft looking, and beautiful, though that might have been because they were attached to George. He shook his head, trying to focus. He had to do this, to help out his hurting friend.

He leaned into them, stopping just short of actually pressing his lips against one, and looked up for a final confirmation from George, who nodded. With one last deep breath, which tickled across George’s chest, he wrapped his lips around one of the nipples.

George’s reaction was immediate. He arched into it and immediately began begging for _more_ . Dream was happy to oblige, but he wasn’t exactly sure _how_. He began to suck, but that didn’t do much on its own. The sucking seemed to just be stimulating George, who was practically rutting into Dream by that point.

Dream ignored George’s reaction as best he could, trying to focus instead on the situation at hand. If he let himself be distracted, they would never resolve this issue George was having, and he really wanted to at least try. He sucked more of the breast into his mouth, kneading it lightly with his lips, and trying to keep his teeth off of it.

Something squirted into his mouth at that, drawing out a strangled cry from George. It tasted like _heaven_ , and suddenly, Dream knew _exactly_ what he was supposed to do. He quickly pulled George up to a sitting position, pushing him to rest against the wall, and surged back in, pressing the soft tissue with a careful hand. Milk started to pour into his mouth, and he drank it down greedily, running his tongue over George’s nipple occasionally, because of the delicious noises it elicited.

And George? George was completely gone. One of his hands was tangled in Dream’s hair, pressing him into his chest, and the other was gripping the sheet for dear life. Little whines and moans cascaded out of him, occasionally formed into words that _begged_ Dream to keep going.

Dream buried his face in, savoring the softness, the comfort, the safety, and the taste. It quickly became obvious that he was enjoying himself far too much, especially as he started to feel the straining in his pants, but he shoved those thoughts aside. That was a problem for the future. In that moment, he was free to devour George, and that was exactly what he wanted to do. He surged in closer.

“Ahhnnn, _Dream_ !” George cried at the extra pressure, “ _Please_!”

Dream pulled away for a moment, hating it the second he did. “Do you need me to stop?”

George’s face was a picture. His eyes were blown wide with wanting, his cheeks were flush, his lips pink from him worrying at them, and he looked so _shameful_ and delicious. There was a new confidence there too, a knowledge that whatever they were doing was mutual. This time, he was able to meet Dream’s eyes as he said, “Don’t stop, please… It feels… It’s _so good_.”

Dream grinned conspiratorially. “You want it to feel even better?”

“Better?” George cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean… I have two hands, Georgie. There’s a lot of other things I could be doing…”

George’s gaze became unfocused for a moment, and he traced a hand up his naked torso, winking at Dream as he did. “Tell me. I want you to describe it to me, and I’ll decide if you get to do it.”

“Well, I definitely want to keep doing… what we were doing…” Dream began, rubbing circles into George’s ribs.

George shuddered, but he managed to keep his expression neutral. “Yeah? And?”

“And…” There was a long pause, a quiet gathering of courage, then Dream whispered, “I want to make you cum…”

Another shudder passed through George’s body, and he giggled excitedly. “Oh? You wanna make me cum, Dreamie?”

“Yes… Please?”

George looked unreasonably happy at that, and he started kicking off his pants. “I would actually love that.”

The eagerness was making Dream a little bold. The light of day might scare all this away, but, in that moment, he felt like he could say almost anything. “Can I… Can I finger you, please?”

George threw his pants to the ground, revealing an absolutely straining erection. At Dream’s words, his eyes shot up, sparkling with excitement. “Yes. _Gods_ yes. Wait here.”

Dream sat patiently at the foot of the bed as George stood on slightly wobbly legs. He couldn’t help but trace George’s now naked body as it moved through the room, so skinny and lithe, but still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure when he would get another opportunity like this, so he tried to commit every detail to memory. He didn’t want to forget even a single curve or valley.

George bent over and started rummaging around in a chest on the floor, putting himself on display in a very distracting way. “I think it’s in here somewhere…” he murmured, over the sound of junk moving around in a box. “Aha! Here it is!” His arm lifted, shaking around what looked like a bottle of water, and he closed the chest.

“Water? Are you thirsty?” Dream asked, confused.

“No, silly,” George replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s a thick potion! Useless in brewing, but pretty good as lube.”

“Really?”

George sighed. “It’s as good as we’re going to get. I’m not putting slime up my ass.”

“Fair enough.” Dream shrugged. “I promise to be gentle, okay?”

That earned him a soft smile, something Dream rarely got to see, and George handed him the glass bottle with a wink. “Shall we?”

Dream just nodded and let George get settled back into the bed, rolling the thick potion inside the bottle. It was more viscous than water, and it left a sheen on the sides of the glass. “Hope this works,” he mumbled, uncorking it and pouring some onto his fingers.

It was slippery as hell, and pretty syrupy, but there was no smell. It oozed out of the bottle like any normal lube might, drizzling down his fingers to pool in the palm of his hand.

“Dream, please?” George urged, fidgeting.

Suddenly, Dream remembered what they were doing and recentered his focus on the man in front of him. “Yes, sorry. I got you.” He gently nudged George’s legs apart, letting his lubricated fingers drift ever lower until they pressed right against George’s entrance, feeling it pucker in anticipation.

“Please, Dream, I can’t stand it!” George begged.

That was permission enough. Dream pushed his finger in, letting it adjust slowly as it slipped inside. The ring of muscle squeezed tightly around the digit, and Dream looked up to check on George. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fists buried, tangled in the sheets, and he was panting. Dream couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. “You alright, Georgie?”

“Yes,” George gasped, “Yes, I’m wonderful. Just… sore.”

“Sore? Is this too much?”

“No, it’s not enough… Please, Dream… I need you to finish with… what you were doing…”

A devious grin spread across his face. “What was I doing, George? I don’t quite remember…”

George’s eyes shot open, filled with fury and such desperate wanting as to make them piercing. “You know what you were doing.”

“It seems like you don’t like what I was doing, or what I’m doing now.” Dream forced his mocking smile into a pathetic little pout. “Should I stop? Since you can’t even admit what it was.”

George shook with something for a moment. “You’re the _worst_.” He took a deep breath, relaxing himself as best he could. “Dream, my breasts are still sore. Can you please help me?” 

Dream immediately leaned back down to George’s breast, locking his lips around the nipple again. The milk flowed more freely now that Dream had practice, and he settled into the soft tissue contentedly. It felt like home, especially as he looked up into Geogre’s half-open eyes, which had lost all their fury to be replaced by a soft and growing contentment.

“Thank you,” George breathed.

“Mhm.”

As Dream continued sucking the delicious milk down, he started to press the finger in deeper, stretching the hole bit by bit. Despite all his teasing, he still wanted George to love it. They had promised not to talk about it in the morning, but maybe if it was good enough…

Suddenly, George bucked beneath him, letting out an obscene sound that echoed around them. Dream pressed into the spot with his finger again, and got the same sound, with a delicious fluttering of George’s eyelids. He focused all his attention on that spot, rubbing circles against it with light touch, just to watch George writhe beneath him.

The breast Dream had been latched onto stopped releasing anything, but he didn’t care at first. He was simply enjoying running his tongue over the bud, back and forth, in time with his strokes of George’s prostate. It was causing such delicious and jerky undulations across George’s entire body, a wonderful distraction, until George gently flicked Dream’s forehead.

“Hmm?” Dream released George’s breast and paused his efforts, suddenly realizing he might have gone too far. “Everything alright?”

“Switch!” George panted, “Please? Hurts…”

“Yes, of course! Fuck, I’m sorry, George.”

A drunken smile slipped into place, despite George’s best efforts. “S’okay. Feels good too.”

That made Dream feel a little better, in fact, the whole scenario was so perfect. He never in a million years thought he would get George beneath him, let alone _begging_. He kissed across the top of George’s chest, from one breast to the other, and carefully took the other nipple into his mouth. George seized in anticipation, pushing Dream’s face deeper into it.

He started sucking and stimulating at the same time, trying to keep each pass over George’s prostate to the same rhythm as each drawing against George’s sensitive nipple. It was definitely getting George somewhere. The first sound was clearly a relief at the loss of pressure, but it quickly became wanton moans and voice hitching cries.

Dream added a second finger, which George’s ass took readily. The second finger let him do alternating but constant pressure, causing George to shudder up and away before crashing back down against Dream’s ministrations.

“Fuck, Dream,” George started to babble, “Feels so good. Mmmm, so fucking good. I’m getting… Fuck, I’m gonna… Please, don’t stop!”

This pushed Dream to go even harder, so he slid in a third, now drumming his fingers against George’s prostate in a wave. His tongue brushed back and forth against George’s nipple as the milk seeped out, and he used his free hand to roll the other nipple between his fingers.

George was a quivering mess, barely able to speak at the new sensation, and he bucked underneath Dream’s body, cock slapping against the bare skin of his stomach.

Finally, it took him. Without even being touched, he came across his chest, and he tore at the sheets and pulled Dream’s hair with the power of it. It was so intense that cum hit Dream on the chin, from where he was buried into George’s chest.

Dream kept rubbing and sucking until George was whining and wriggling away from the overstimulation. Dream let him go, pulling his fingers out delicately, and releasing the vacuum seal on his breast. At the loss of sensation, George collapsed back against the head of the bed, shaking slightly as he moved.

“Can I help you clean up?” Dream asked, softly, looking down at the jizz sprayed across George’s belly.

George just nodded, too tired to really even speak.

Dream slipped down the bed a little, until he was aligned with the mess, and sank down. George might have anticipated a rag, but Dream licked up the cum with long strokes of his tongue, his hands providing a reassuring grip on George’s hips as he went.

“You are so good at this…” George murmured as his voice came back.

“Thank you.” Dream’s reply was calm and collected, but inside he was practically jumping for joy. He would do almost _anything_ to make George happy.

“Can… Can you hold me for a little while?”

“Of course.”

So they lay together, resting in the dim light of the stars as the night kept passing, and said nothing. Dream had settled his head on George’s chest, nuzzling the delicate skin and placing soothing kisses, and George just held him close, occasionally running fingers through Dream’s soft hair.

Dream would have been content enough to lay there forever, even if he never got to deal with the straining need in his pants, but George had other ideas. After a few minutes of resting and breathing, he nudged Dream gently.

“Hmm?” His goal was nonchalance, but Dream was afraid his desperation would come through, even with such a clipped reply.

George just smiled. “I want to make you cum too.”

“Really?!”

“Definitely.” George grabbed the bottle of thick potion from where Dream had dropped it, uncorked it, and poured it across his chest, letting it pool between his breasts. “I can’t imagine we’ll have the chance to do _this_ together again, so do you want to…?”

“Please…” Dream begged, eyes trailing the potion as it dripped down.

George giggled, before extricating himself from under Dream’s body. “Lie back.”

“Yes, sir!” Dream had meant it to be mocking, but there was more sincerity there than he had intended. He hoped George hadn’t noticed, and said nothing more of it as he settled himself against the pillows.

George was a bit more forceful than he was, but in a good way. He yanked Dream’s pants down, shoved his legs apart, and moved them into the position he wanted, getting them out of the way so he would have space to work.

Dream watched in awe as George lowered himself, carefully, adjusting his breasts until they were completely wrapped around Dream’s dick. It felt amazing, so soft and slippery and _wonderful._ George looked up with those brown eyes, smirking as he started bouncing up and down, twisting a little here and there to add to the sensation, and Dream almost came on the spot. He hadn’t acknowledged how much he wanted George until he had the opportunity, and he was afraid he might die from happiness, as if his life was complete.

Then George sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, batting his eyelashes as he continued to stroke Dream’s entire length with his breasts. Dream threw his head back (smashing it into the wall), and thrust his hips up, a sputtered gasp and strangled moan ripping their way out of him.

“Ge- George! I ahh, I’m ahhnn, not gonna… l-l-last. I can’t… I’m sorry-eee! I’m gonna… mmm!, cummmm!” Dream cried out, squirming desperately.

George just sank down lower, pressing his face into his own chest to take Dream’s cock as deep as he could.

It proved to be too much for Dream, and he came down George’s throat. George took it like a champ, still licking and stroking even as his mouth filled with semen, before he swallowed it all down, pulling off Dream’s softening penis with a gentle pop.

Dream was panting, desperate for air, and resting against the wall. “Fucking hell…”

George smiled softly, with just a touch of shyness. “Good?”

“Amazing…” Dream was actually awestruck by it. He had loved George before, but after that…? “Can I kiss you?”

George giggled and crawled his way up Dream’s body to plant a wet kiss to his lips. “Maybe…”

There was a moment of teasing, of kissing each other purposefully over the top to be silly, but each kiss became a little more tender, a little more sweet, and a little more powerful.

They rolled around in George’s bed, making out and kissing each other all over, until they finally fell asleep.

~~~

The evil brightness of the morning sun pierced Dream’s eyes, rattling him out of sleep. He groaned and turned his head, trying to escape the brightness for a few more hours of rest before he had to face the day. That’s when he noticed where he was.

His face was buried in George’s now-flat chest, and it rose and fell with his gentle, sleeping breaths. George himself was an angel, beautiful features haloed by the golden light of the morning. Dream felt like he must have died, because it was all too perfect, so much so that he started to tear up.

They weren’t meant to talk about it.

He twisted his head around, hiding from the cruel light of day, and let himself drift back away. He could let himself have this a little longer.

~~~

The second awakening was just as jarring. Dream was sleeping peacefully, nuzzling into his new favorite place to rest, when suddenly it was pulled away. In his half-awake state, he tried to cling to it, but it was just yanked out from under him, and he fell to the mattress.

His eyes shot open, a little confused and angry, until he saw George, who was positively crimson, arms crossed over his chest and still completely naked. He looked horrifically embarrassed, and he couldn’t even look at Dream.

“Please go,” George whispered.

There was no malice, but it still stabbed Dream in the gut. There was no reason to make George deal with that, though, especially since he had been clear about what they were doing. Dream was wrong to have hoped it would be different. He scrambled out of the bed, grabbing all of his clothes and making a beeline for the door. At the last minute, he turned back into the room, catching the sight of George’s naked backside, trembling in the bright sunlight.

“I’m so sorry, George,” Dream murmured, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. “Please, don’t hate me.”

Before George could even reply, he spun around and escaped, practically sprinting to his own room. The second he got inside, he collapsed against the door, letting it shut with his weight, and let out a sob. He didn’t want George to hear though, so he buried his face in the shirt from last night, drenching the thing in seconds.

~~~

Dream would have been content to stay in his room until he died of old age, but he suddenly realized that he had no food. All of it was in a chest by the smoker in the kitchen. After cursing himself for not creating a stash, he eventually meandered out of his sanctuary, praying that, in the time he had been hiding out, George had taken care of his own business. Dream wasn’t ready to see him.

He had no such luck, though. George was sitting at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of something hot. As Dream got closer, he smelled the cacao and milk, but he said nothing. He didn’t know what he could even say. Maybe they would ignore each other for the rest of time? As Dream grabbed a steak or two from the food chest, though, the silence was broken.

“Dream?” George’s voice was tentative and small, a rarity.

Dream didn’t turn around. He couldn’t bear it. “Yes, George?”

“Dream, please talk to me…”

A deep breath, a pause, another deep breath. “I’m talking to you right now.”

“I don’t regret it…” George whispered quietly. He sounded so unsure of himself, and that made Dream pause.

“What do you mean?”

George sighed. “I don’t… I didn’t plan to have… To grow… Um… Anyway, that wasn’t planned, but… I… I’m glad we did that together…”

That was enough for Dream to spin around. “Then why the hell did you kick me out?”

“Because I was fucking embarrassed!” George snapped, blushing furiously. “Because I didn’t want you to… I mean, we weren’t going to talk about it!”

“Why were you embarrassed…? I would never… George, how could you think I would _ever_ …?” Dream felt himself starting to choke up again, and he hated it. He clenched his fists and tried to think of innocuous things.

George stood suddenly, shattering Dream’s focus, and crossed the room, taking Dream’s hands in his. “I know you would never… But Dream… I was just scared, okay? That you would judge me or make fun of me or something. Because…” He looked away. “I, uh, I liked it… A lot… Like not just the normal parts…”

“Oh.” Dream squeezed George’s hands lightly. “So did I…”

“You did?”

“Very much,” Dream reassured, “But… I mean, George, you have to know by now that I would do anything for you. Even if I wasn’t specifically into it, I wouldn’t ever tease you about it. I like making you happy.”

Dream felt a pressure on his chin and looked down. George was looking up at him, his pretty brown eyes gazing longingly, and trying to pull Dream’s face down to him. “Kiss me?”

Dream let himself smile. “Anything for you, Georgie.”

The kiss was just as gentle and sweet as the night before. Dream gathered George up, just so happy to hold him, and felt George’s soft grip around his waist. Eventually, Dream walked them over to one of the chairs, so they could sit. George eagerly climbed into Dream’s lap, peppering kisses all over his face, his neck, his chest.

Dream couldn’t help but giggle with happiness. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about it in the morning?”

George stopped his gentle assault, fixing Dream with a stern gaze. “That agreement was made at the beginning of the night, and I think we moved far beyond it, don’t you? I mean, I can stop?”

“Please don’t stop…” Dream said, a little too quickly. “I was just teasing, promise!”

“That’s what I thought,” George replied smugly, continuing his mission to press his lips to every part of Dream’s body.

“I love you, George…” Dream sighed, though, once he realized the words that had passed through his traitorous lips, he tensed fearfully. “But don’t worry about that!”

George just rolled his eyes. “I love you too, idiot.”

“Oh thank GOD.”

“Now, Dream…” George started, carefully peeling himself off of Dream’s lap, “Do you remember what you did to make the potion?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so…? Why?”

George picked up one of the bottles, carefully examining the pale pink liquid and swirling it around. “Because… Well, it was a lot of fun to be honest, and I want to do it again.”

Dream grinned. “I will do everything in my power to recreate it then.”

“And maybe, next time, you can drink it with me?” George asked, innocently.

“Absolutely!”


End file.
